InuYasha Finding Life After Kikyo's Death
by theresahubert123
Summary: InuYasha has been pinned the tree by Kikyo's arrow. Ten years later a new person named Sara comes in and releases him. After quite sometime they figure out that they are made for each other. After InuYasha defeates a certain demon they want each other more than anything. But they have to defeat Naraku for Sara's revenge. What will happen after that? I know terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm trying a new story. The girl that will be in this story is named Sara. She is 13 with silver hair and golden eyes. And get this she is half dog demon half human. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

* * *

I have been in this village for awhile. Keade has been taking care of me since I was six years old. But the year before that my parents died because of a demon. Every demon that I have ever met I didn't trust. I was cleaning the dishes when Keade came out of the hut that we lived in.

"Go check on the InuYasha forest will ye."

"Yes Keade" InuYasha. That demon was pinned to the tree ten years ago. That was what Keade told me. I went to the tree and he was still there. I'm also a priestess. But no body knows how that happened. I think it was because my mom was a human priestess and my dad was a full fledged demon. I looked at InuYasha and he was still asleep. I looked around and found nothing. I was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" I turned around and saw that InuYasha was awake and looking at me. I jumped in the air a couple of feet and fell.

"Your not supposed to be awake."

"Well unfortunately I am." Great this just what I needed. "I will ask again. Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you. I know who you are so you don't have to waste your breath."

"You are very stubborn."

"Why thank you." I jumped up into the tree and began to leave. Such a moron. I already hate him. I ran into the hut that Keade and I own and I said, "Keade InuYasha is awake."

"That's impossible."

"That's what I said I will show you." She hopped onto my back and I ran towards the tree. When we got there I said, "see." He was still there and still awake. Keade got closer and he said.

"What are you looking at old hag? And your back."

"Impossible. Kikyo' s arrow should have made him stay in a deep sleep."

"Wait! Kikyo. Is she here and alive." Kikyo must have been very important to InuYasha.

"She died."

"Oh."

"Keade can we leave. He is making me nervous."

"Hold on a second Sara we will leave soon."

"Wait! Keade. The little brat that was Kikyo's sister."

"Yes. Ten years have past." I was about to leave when he said.

"Your name is Sara right." I looked him and our eyes met. His had so much emotion.

"Yes."

"And your a priestess right."

"How did you figure that out."

"Your eyes told me. They also told me that you were sad in the past."

"Anything else."

"Nothing." I was about to leave again when he said. "I can help you if you help me."

"How can you help me."

"Easy I know who you want to kill. And I know where he lives."

"Whatever."

"All you have to do is pull this arrow out." I looked at him and I had second thoughts.

"Nay child. If you pull out the arrow he will kill us all."

"I will take my chances." I pulled out the arrow and started to run towards the village. Before I got to far I felt him grab my wrist. Tears started to fall down and I didn't look at him. I felt his breath against my ear.

"Let me help you."

"I don't know." He but his fingers on my chin and made me face him. Tears kept falling and he pulled my into a hug.

"I promise to help you. I know you cared about your mom and I felt the same way when my mom died." After that little scene we were the hut. InuYasha was sitting by the fire next to Keade while I was leaning against the wall farthest away from the wall. I kept looking up to where InuYasha was and he kept having that weird look on his face. I got up and walked outside. I saw the tree that I always hang on when I'm upset. I jumped on the branch that I'm always on and looked at the moon.

"I see you like the moon." I looked behind me and InuYasha was behind me on the ground.

"Yeah so."

"What is wrong?" He jumped up onto the branch I was on and our breaths mingled a little.

"This closeness. I'm about to get married to someone in about a week." He looked at me and then looked at the moon.

"You don't love him do you."

"No but I have to. His clan and my clan are about to have a war. And if I don't marry him our clans will kill each other. He is the wolf clan and I'm a little scared. He is coming tomorrow to check on me." What will I do? I looked at InuYasha and he was a little flustered.

"That's good that you are doing this." He started to jump out of the tree but I grabbed him by the arm.

"I need you InuYasha. You said you would help me right." I heard him sigh and he rearranged himself on the branch. I knew I had him defeated.

"I guess your right. And why do you need me? I can see that there is multiple reasons." I breathed in realizing that he caught me.

"Yeah. One is for obvious reasons." I breathed in again realizing that I was about to confess my feelings. I jumped down from the tree and went inside the hut. Keade had fallen asleep. When I sat down by the fire InuYasha Sat down by me.

"You didn't finish what you were saying."

"And I'm not going to for quite awhile." I played down in my bed and InuYasha went outside. I thought about me and him. Even though I thought that me and him were meant for each other I knew it was never meant to be. I realized my feelings after the way he comforted me in the forest. When he touched me that way I felt like a shock was going through my body. I fell asleep afraid and unaware of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

_InuYasha's POV:_

I was laying on the roof of the hut thinking about today. What the heck just happened? Today I met the most beautiful half demon I have ever seen. Granted I have seen others but she is different. And her name Sara. It fit my mouth so well. But then I thought about Kikyo. She was dead though. And personally when I saw her I forgot all about Kikyo. She was less stubborn and it was easier to please and easier to change her mind. When we hugged there was nothing. When I touched Sara there was a spark. I turned toward the moon and looked at it. I was scared of the demon that has to marry Sara. She has to this. It is the way of the demon world. I fell asleep and by the direction of the moon it was 11pm.

* * *

_3 hours later_

I woke up to the sound of someone coming out of the hut. I looked down from the roof and saw Sara walking up to the tree we were on before. She jumped on the branch and sat there. Knowing my senses I can smell salt water a mile away. And I smell a little salt water. I walked up to the tree and she looked at me. Her eyes were swollen and tears were forming.

"Help me InuYasha." I jumped up and we looked each other in the eyes.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I had nightmares." I know those. Those are really troublesome. Then I freaked out because after she said that her head was on my shoulder. We were like that for an hour. Then she lifted her head and jumped from the tree. She walked into the hut and I sat there on the branch and was confused. I hopped onto the roof and looked at the stars. I fell asleep right away. Afraid of tomorrow.

* * *

**Well there you go. There is chapter one. I hoped you liked it because I enjoyed typing it. Who do you think is going to be the wolf demon? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 2. One person favorites this story and I thank NightmareOnElmStreet. Other than that please review and keep reading. We are meeting the wolf on this chapter.**

* * *

_Sara's POV:_

I woke up realizing it was the day where my soon to be husband comes to check on me. I started to freak out but then I realized that InuYasha was here and I was safe. Thank god! I got up not wanting to and stepped out of the hut. I looked at the roof and InuYasha wasn't there. But he was there last night. I looked over at Keade which was pulling weeds in our herbal garden. I looked to my left and saw InuYasha sitting by the tree. I went up to him but he never looked up at me. I sat down beside him and he didn't look at me.

"InuYasha what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No it is something. If it is then what is it."

"Your soon to be husband is here already."

"Stay by me please." He stood up and said.

"No. Take care of this on your own. Your here to protect yourself not me protect you." He walked away and I saw that he was crying before all this. Then I saw my future husband.

"Well if it isn't my fiance."

"What do you want Koga?"

"I just wanted to see you. Is that bad."

"Yes it is." I went up to him and slapped him. "I have other matters to attend to. And you are not one of them." When I started to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Hey. Don't ever slap me again you got that. And you are spending the day with me even if you don't like it." I looked in a different direction preferably where InuYasha went. But he was just helping Keade. Good that needs to get done and I won't be the one to help what with Koga and all. He got me into my hut and he layed on the floor. I joined him and he looked toward the door. "Is that mutt going to join us." I was about to yell at him about how InuYasha was not a mutt but I reconsidered.

"No he is not."

"Good."

* * *

**Hey guys listen. The rest of the chapter is going to be InuYasha because well. Sex was about to happen with Koga and Sara and I can't do that. Don't worry she doesn't get pregnant.**

* * *

_InuYasha' s POV:_

I was just helping Keade with her herbal garden because I just couldn't stand Sara and her wanting protection. That is not my job. I looked at Keade who was pulling weeds and I studied how she did it. And I figured out what was weeds and what was plants. I thought about Sara. Why is she always in my mind. No matter what I do I can't get her out.

"Is something the matter InuYasha."

"Yeah. I can't get Sara out of my mind no matter what I do."

"Maybe because ye wants to protect her from her past. Her past was brutal but the good news is she made it out alive."

"Do you mind telling me what happened."

"Not at all. Eight years ago Sara, her mother, and her father were living in a peaceful village not far from here. Her mother was a human priestess. And her father was a full fledged demon. They loved one another so much until it happened. Naraku was searching for someone but nobody knew who that was. Her father and mother went out for food and left Sara at the hut they were staying at. Her father found Naraku and knew he wasn't a part of the village. Her father asked.

'State your business.' And Naraku looked at him with that evil look on his face.

'Don't worry I'm only looking for a person. No need to get hostile.' And with that her mother and her father fought Naraku. Her mother was the first one dead. Knowing her father he probably got pissed and changed into his demon form. But alas he wasn't strong enough. She left the hut safely enough after it started burning. I found her the next day stealing food from the village. The village that her family lived burned all the way to the ground. At first she didn't trust humans because her mother was the only human who treated her with respect. Then she grew accustomed and she trusted everybody. 7 years have passed since I took her in. Now do ye see."

"I do Keade thank you for telling me that."

"Not a problem." I got up and looked at the sky. Now that I know what happened I will protect her with my life. She came out of the hut the next second and was being followed by Koga. That dirty bastard.

"I hate you Koga."

"Don't say that. We have been through so much." I ran up to them and stood between them.

"Keep your hands off you mangy wolf."

"InuYasha." I looked at her and she smiled.

"Well if it isn't the mutt that stinks. I knew I smelt something fowl."

"Whatever you wolf creep. I'm tired of you rubbing on Sara. It makes me sick."

"Look at yourself. You can't even keep yourself together. I don't know why they call you a dog. Your a skunk." That is it he crossed the line. But before I could go even further Sara touched my arm.

"Please don't fight." Her voice calmed me down. "Koga you better leave."

"Fine if the mutt is gone when I come back. I will be back next month. See you later." He ran off and I was about to run after him and rip his head off when I remembered what Keade told me. She was five years old when she lost her mother and father. I didn't even know my father but I was older when I lost my mother. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground.

"Thank you for protecting me. I don't deserve it." She started to run off but I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't run off please. I know that you may cry but Keade told me what happened to you when you were young. I was wrong. I should have protected you from the start. But I will make it up to you. I promise."

"InuYasha." She hugged me and the heat radiating off her was comforting. I hugged her back knowing that she was safe with me. We let go and I felt a demonic aura coming this way. "Do you feel that," she asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." We looked towards the sky but it was clear. As soon as it came it left. "That was weird."

"Yeah it was." I looked at her and she was smiling. "I should tell you something InuYasha."

"What is it Sara?"

"I..." What? I looked up from the ground and Koga had Sara in her arms.

"You bastard. What do you want?"

"I want her isn't that obvious."

"I'll kill you. You mangy wolf."

"You can't catch up with me you mutt. Stupid head. Your only going to hurt yourself." Before I could even come close he ran off like a rocket car. Damn it. Damn him to hell. I'm going to rip someone's head off and it will certainly be the stupid wolf. I sniffed in and found his scent. Perfect.

"Keade look after the village please."

"I will child."I ran as fast as I could. Not knowing where I was going just following the scent. After a while I set up camp. I knew that it will take me a while to get to her. But I will do anything for her. That was when I sensed something familiar. My big brother Sesshomaru. He came through an area of trees. Once he saw me he stopped.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Your free from the tree I see."

"Yeah so. Get lost. I have no business fighting you right now."

"Very well I will leave. But the next time we see each other I will fight with you no matter what you say."

"Fine by me." He left just like that. I looked at the sky and thought. Please Sara don't be in pain. And don't die on me. I need you more than you know. I fell asleep right after that.

_Sara's POV:_

I woke up in pain a lot. I realized I was chained up. Then I realized Koga did this to me. I looked around and found that I was in a cave. I saw Koga sitting on the edge of the cave looking at the outside world. He looked at me and came towards me.

"I see your awake."

"Why Koga?"

"Because your mine and mine only." After he said that my vision started to get blurry. He stabbed me. InuYasha is going to kill him. Everything went black.

* * *

**Hey guys. There you go. Please review. I need reviews badly. That was chapter 2.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 3. This is an author's note.**

* * *

**So someone reviewed that when is Shippo is coming in. Don't worry the fourth chapter he will. Sara will be sitting in the cave while Koga is gone. Shippo will find her and escape with her.**

* * *

**Sango and Miroku will come in the seventh chapter. Sara and InuYasha run away from the village annoyed by the villagers. Sango will be the first one they meet. Then comes Miroku. **

* * *

**I hope that answers your questions and I'm thankful for you reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sara's_ POV_

Sitting the cave while Koga is gone to get food is kind of boring. You have nothing to look at and nothing to do since your hands are tied to a cave wall. I was looking outside when I saw a tan bushy tail. I thought it was my imagination so I blinked my eyes a couple of times. Looked away then looked again. Yep there was a bushy tail. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. For some reason I lost my voice in the past hour. Koga has been gone for at least thirty minutes and he will probably be gone for another two hours.

I know hunting and when it comes to getting food it can at least take 1 to 3 hours. So with my foot I carefully grabbed a rock and put my hand where the rock was. I threw the rock near the bushy tail but not at it. I saw the bushy tail disappear and then I saw a face. He had crimson hair that was in a ponytail and had fox ears. A fox demon is more or less what that was. He looked at me with that confused look. And I lifted my hand and shook it so it looked like a come over here type of way. He came slowly but eventually he got to me.

"What are you doing tied up?" I knew exactly what to do but unfortunately I didn't know whether or not he would understand. Hand signals. I learned them when I was a kid and I'm really good at.

* * *

**Ok so the bold words are what she is saying in hand signals. Just to let you know.**

* * *

**"I'm being held captive by a wolf demon. I can't speak so I hope you understand me."**

"Of course I do. Did you do something wrong."

**"No I didn't. I need to get back to my village. My friend is worried sick. Can you help me."**

"Of course I can."

**"What is your name? I can't tell you mine but I will tell you when I have my voice back."**

"My name is Shippo."

**"That is a nice name."**

"Thank you." I saw that he got me free and I thanked him hand signal wise. Then I asked him if he would like to join me. He said he would love to. I picked him up, put him on my shoulder, and ran off in the opposite direction of Koga. But what I didn't realize was that I just passed InuYasha sleeping on the ground. I turned around and went to his sleeping form. I shook him and he woke up. He saw me then he said.

"Is this a dream."

"Nope it isn't." Shippo said. InuYasha sat up with a start and looked at my shoulder. "Oh yeah she can't speak so I'll translate for you. Unless of course you can read hand signals."

"No I can't."

"She said that I helped her out of the cave and we are a team now. Oh yeah Koga got food when I rescued her."

"Are you hurt."

"She said nope not a scratch on me."

"Does she know when she will get her voice back."

"She said maybe an hour at the most."

"Ok then. Thank you for the translation."

"Not a problem." We sprinted toward Keade' s village and made it before the sunset. Once we got there everyone started to ask questions. I was getting very irritated. About 20 minutes from then I got my voice back. InuYasha just sat on the tree and I answered the questions. When I was done I went over to the tree and sat at the base of it.

"Are you ok. You look exhausted." I look at him and the my head fell on his shoulder.

"No I'm not ok. Those people are crazy." I heard him chuckle and my heart raced. What is going on? "InuYasha I want to talk to you about something. It is very important."

"Okay go ahead." Great now my heart was racing even more.

"It's about me and you." I looked at him and he had a your-kidding-right look on his face. I shook my head. He looked at the sun then breathed in and let it out slowly. Then he looked at me and nodded his head telling me to go on. "This may sound crazy but ever since I met you I have had this simple crush on you but the more stay with you the more the crush grows. Now I'm going to leave before this gets any weirder." I got up and started to leave but I felt him grab my arm. I was so glad Shippo was in the hut because InuYasha hugged me. The warmth made my heart race. He let me go and he looked into my eyes.

Why? Why was this happening to me? Then he stood up and ran off. What did I do to him? Oh yeah. Telling him how I feel. That is what happened. Watch, when I go into the hut Shippo he will ask what happened to InuYasha. But what will I tell him? I went into the hut and Shippo looked at me.

"Where is InuYasha?"

"He left."

"I see." That night I didn't know what to do. Everything was falling apart in front of me. I decided to just sit at the base of the tree. I looked at the moon but it wasn't perfect without InuYasha. I sighed and knew I was going to be alone tonight.

"What's with the sighing?" I looked up in the tree and InuYasha was standing on a branch.

"I thought you left me." He jumps down and cups his hand around my cheek.

"Now why would I do that?" I turned my head so he wasn't touching me.

"Because of how I feel. I told you how I felt and I thought."

"You thought what? That I might ignore your feelings. No, I embraced them." I look at him and for once I saw the world from his perspective."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about we get some rest. Okay."

"Ok." We walked to the hut and he jumped onto the hut. I went inside and fell asleep.

_InuYasha's POV:_

Where did I go after Sarah confessed was my secret place. Its completely covered with red roses. I found it along time ago but I never told anyone about it. I said that I embraced it but that was not really what I did. I accepted it then found out that I had the same feeling but I never wanted to tell her. It's too embarrassing. I lay on the roof and think about everything that has happened. Crazy things I will have to admit. But that wasn't important right now. Right now thinking about the future is important and what will come of.

I will say this much. Sara has changed me a lot. And not mentally but physically to. Damn I hate these feelings because they are the only thing I think about. I sighed and turned to my side that faced the moon. I don't know why I couldn't kiss her. It just didn't come to me. Oh well it's too early in the relationship to tell. I don't even think that me and Sara have a relationship. But I hope something turns out in this. And after that thought I fell asleep with good dreams. Which I was glad for.


End file.
